blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Kajun Faycott
Cajun Faycott is one of the main characters of the manga BlazBlue: Remix Heart. She is Mai Natsume's eccentric roommate at the Military Academy. Information During her first meeting with Mai, which is coincidentally at dinner time, Cajun gives her a detailed record about Noel's horrendous cooking and warns her not to touch it. Mai ignores her warning however, since she does not want to upset Noel. In respect of Mai's spirit, Cajun decides to join her, although in the end, she passes out and has to be brought back to her room while Mai somehow enjoyed the meal with her supertaster ability. Seeing that the Mai's ability prevents her from enjoying normal food, Cajun promises to find a way to cure it. A few weeks later, the time for the Torifune Festival comes. When Tsubaki expresses her ambition to become the Izanami of the Festival (as Jin has already won the Izanagi seat), Cajun, Noel, Makoto and Mai secretly form a plan to help Tsubaki win. In order to win a game of chance, Cajun deduces that Mai's supertaster ability is needed to gain information on the thought patterns of Tsubaki's opponents. On the day of the tournament, the plan works, but Tsubaki is suspected to have been cheating. Cajun decides to be Tsubaki's opponent to prove her innocence, but ends up winning the prize herself since past knowledge suggests that Tsubaki would not have been able to be near Jin even if she won. Cajun's real identity is somewhat exposed on Team Remix Heart's cleaning duty day. When the team comes across a hidden chamber below Professor Estella Mckenzie's room, Makoto picks up a hand mirror, which shows her own image on the wall. Cajun decided to check it out for herself and suddenly, the mirror reflects her standing beside Professor Kokonoe, a scientist of Sector Seven, though only Cajun herself knows that fact. She releases the mirror, telling others not to touch it because it is an Armagus called Ammit Cryas, which reflects the true form of the one who holds it and drags that person inside if he/she holds it for too long. In the Library, Team Remix Heart finds a sleeping Mai, quickly realizing her consciousness is trapped inside of Hypnagogia Grimoire. Cajun explains that it has ability to enter the victim's dreams, but due to Mai's supertaster ability, her whole body entered the grimoire. Cajun stated that if Mai reached the end of the book-like artifact, she would never wake up again. By trying to find a way to get Mai out, they unknowingly corrupted the Hypnagogia Grimoire, and it started to injure Team Remix Heart as Cajun and others are desperate to save Mai. Finally, Mai wakes up, relieving everyone. Personality Cajun has a princess-like attitude and an extreme thirst of knowledge. She tries to learn as much as possible, and has developed a habit of collecting information on anything new. The urge to know sometimes drives her into doing odd things, or making others do odd things for her; she even carries a small handbook around to write down everything she ever recorded. This fact does not mean that she is insensitive towards others' feelings, however. Despite having an odd habit, she is actually good-natured at heart, willingly ate Noel's death cooking with Mai and created a chance for Tsubaki to be together with Jin, being aware of her feelings. After the festival was over, Cajun began to take some hidden interest in Mai, albeit with a dark expression, for attracting grimoires. Appearance Cajun is a young woman with lavender eyes and shoulder-length hair. Her butterfly headband is slightly darker than her hair color. She wears a different version of the Military Academy's uniform, which is modified like an overcoat, black pantyhose and a pair of high heels. There is also a black butterfly crest on the tails of her coat. In her reflection, she wore a dark headband, a white shirt with a black tie, a lab coat, and a short black skirt. During the sport fesival, Cajun wears a jacket with her P.E uniform. Powers and Abilities Cajun's Ars Armagus is yet to be revealed, but she is remarkable in her own way; her thirst of knowledge comes along with fairly keen intellect. She can deduce a person's thought patterns easily (as long as thought samples are available), which helped Tsubaki win rock, paper, scissors numerous times in succession during the Torifune Festival. Gallery Cajun full appearance.jpg|Cajun's Appearance Cajun and Kokonoe.jpg|Cajun and Kokonoe Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Military Academy Category:Stubs Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Manga Series Characters Category:Humans